Iseki one shot
by Princess-So
Summary: [JRock] Dir en grey.Kaoru est rongé par la culpabilité et tente déséspérément de récupperer son amour perdu.Fic épistolaire.


**_Titre :_** Iseki… ++ ruines ++

**_Auteur:_** So (Princess 8) )

**Disclamer**: pas à moi, blabla…

**Genre**: Ah, "beaucoup" de théories à ce sujet.

Est-ce une DF? La dernière lettre de Kaoru à son amour perdu?

Est-ce juste de la romance: Des adieux à l'eau de rose?

**Déclaration de l'auteur**: Cette fic datte de 2004. Je vous la livre telle qu'elle a été écrite initialement, j'ai jute aéré la mise en page.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Bande son**: Ayaka –Mikazuki-

**ISEKI**

Des ruines … Quel concours de circonstance! Comme le château de _Rose Of Pain_, mais à la place d'une jeune fille poursuivie par Yoshiki, c'est après les souvenirs que j'essaye de m'accrocher…

J'ai vraiment tout fichu en l'air. Je sais que tu ne pourras jamais me pardonner. Quel abrutit… Je me dégoûte moi même. Pour mon seul plaisir, j'ai fait souffrir deux personnes à qui je tiens énormément, dont l'amour de ma vie, toi… C'est comme une faille, qui de fil en aiguille, se transforme en un gouffre infranchissable entre nos corps et nos cœurs.

Le pire est que je ne suis pas sûr de regretter ma trahison… Certes, je t'ai trompé avec notre chanteur et meilleur ami… plusieurs fois. Mais il est vrai que dans ses bras, j'oubliais le désespoir de ne plus être vraiment dans les tiens. Je ne pouvais plus souffrir tes regards fuyants, tes doutes. Tu ne savais plus où tu en étais, le choix entre Toshiya et moi te paraissait impossible. Pourtant, tu restais avec moi et nous étions toujours amants. Tu ne sus plus quoi penser quand il se mit avec Shinya. Puis ils ont aménagé ensemble. Malgré tout cela tu restais troublé. Tu couchais avec moi mais tu pensais à lui. La situation devint vite invivable, pour nous deux.

Kyô se rendit compte de la distance qui se créait entre nous. Il m'a consolé. Et, désespéré de te perdre à jamais, j'ai cédé à ses avances. Je ne rentrais plus tous les soirs et mes mensonges pour expliquer mes absences se multipliaient.

Ton silence m'achevait à petit feu.

La seule chose que je voulais, c'était te retrouver, comme avant, amoureux et heureux… Je renouvelais les nuits chez cet autre que tu considérais comme un ami. Ma culpabilité me rongeait de l'intérieur. Plusieurs fois, j'ai voulu tout t'avouer, expier si possible et me délivrer de ma conscience. Et à chaque fois, le courage me manquait et, en larme, je fonçais chez Kyô et passais la nuit avec lui. Il était mon amant, toi, tu étais mon Amour. Et ce jour, tu es allé le voir et nous a trouvé endormis, l'un contre l'autre. Sans nous réveiller, tu es rentré à la maison.

Tu ne m'as plus adressé la parole jusqu'à ce que, voyant ma stupide incompréhension, tu me cries:

"Kaoru, arrête de jouer! Je sais que tu me trompes avec Kyô! Il était mon confident. Ce jour-là, je suis allé lui rendre visite pour lui annoncé que mon choix était fait, que j'avais compris qui j'aimais réellement… et je vous ai vu" Ta voix s'est brisée mais devant mon silence tu as continué " Il était le seul à qui je disais tout. Absolument tout." Je n'oublierai jamais ton visage à cet instant. Tes yeux, pleins des larmes, me transperçaient le cœur. Et dans ces yeux, je vis tout le mal que je t'avais fait, je compris tes silences interminables et je cru mourir quand tu as ajouté "Tu sais Kaoru, j'allais dire à Kyô que c'était toi que j'aimais".

Puis tu as ri et dans tes yeux, il n'y avait plus de tristesse, seulement du mépris et du dégoût.

"Ne m'approche plus Kaoru, ne me parle plus. Tu es devenu un étranger pour moi. Je te tiens pour unique responsable."

Ces mots prononcés calmement d'un ton froid me déchirèrent. Un quart d'heure plus tard, tes affaires étaient réunies sur notre palier.

"Tu as tout gâché. Tout. Et tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'a toi."

J'ai essayé de te retenir mais chaque mot que je prononçais crevait un silence endeuillé. Je t'ai donc laissé partir. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre? Depuis, je ne dors plus, espérant te voir revenir en pleine nuit, me disant que tu me pardonnes. En vain…

Mon entourage s'inquiète de ma diète et de mon dépérissement. Je deviens neurasthénique, ma vie n'a plus de sens sans toi. Mon existence est comme ces ruines. Des morceaux de pierres froides, des morceaux de toi. Irréparable. Je suis brisé à jamais. J'entends au loin la voix de Kyô:

_"Why are you sad?_

_What pain are you felling?_

_Oh, I asked of the rose with its petals of blood_

_But the rose of blood can't answer me_

_'Till the end…"_

Jusqu'a la fin… je suis condamné à vivre dans l'ombre de ma trahison… loin de toi… Même à quelques centimètres, tu sembles à des années lumières. Mon corps te réclame et mon âme se perd dans les méandres de mon esprit torturé…

Die… Jamais je n'aurai le bonheur de te serrer à nouveau dans mes bras. Savoir que tu m'aimes, que tu m'as aimé, m'achève lentement. Comment te dire tout ça? Je ne peux pas réprimer mes sentiments pour toi… Je te souhaite d'être heureux, même si c'est loin de moi. Je te donne ma part de bonheur, même si je sais que ça ne rachètera pas le mal que je t'ai fait subir. J'espère que tu me pardonneras un jour.

Adieu mon Amour.

_Kaoru_

03/06/2004


End file.
